1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to methods of forming a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure including a magnetic material containing, e.g., a transition metal and methods of manufacturing an MRAM device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art MRAM device may execute writing and/or reading operation at a high speed and have non-volatile characteristics. The MRAM device may have an MTJ structure including a magnetic material, e.g., a metal having a magnetic characteristic. The magnetic material may not be easily etched. Therefore, a time for etching the magnetic material may increase. Also, process failures may be generated during etching the magnetic material.